User talk:WinslowOddballs456
Welcome Hi! Welcome to Father of the Pride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Donkey (character) page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Father of the Pride Wiki. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Father of the Pride Wiki. Happy editing! -- Mira Laime (help forum | blog) 16:00, September 7, 2016 (UTC) (no title specified) Hey. TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:12, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey it's me! Ellis 23:42, September 9, 2016 (UTC) If you want, you can get to know Father of the Pride better if you watch it on Netflix and YouTube. TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:56, September 9, 2016 (UTC) That's a great idea! Ellis 23:57, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Will you do that? TheSitcomLover (talk) 00:20, September 10, 2016 (UTC) I will. Ellis 00:54, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Good. TheSitcomLover (talk) 01:04, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Ellis 01:07, September 10, 2016 (UTC) You are welcome. TheSitcomLover (talk) 01:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Anything for you. Ellis 11:30, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Of course. TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:55, September 10, 2016 (UTC) How did it go? TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:51, September 12, 2016 (UTC) It wasn't so bad! My favorite was the "Donkey" episode. Ellis 13:13, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Who is your favorite character? TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:38, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Larry! Mainly 'cause it's the booming bass of John Goodman! Ellis 20:07, September 13, 2016 (UTC) I love John Goodman. TheSitcomLover (talk) 21:12, September 13, 2016 (UTC) Imagine Sulley or Pacha as a lion. Ellis 11:58, September 14, 2016 (UTC) LOL TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:02, September 14, 2016 (UTC) The best! Ellis 21:49, September 15, 2016 (UTC) What about Carl Reiner? TheSitcomLover (talk) 10:05, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Hello? TheSitcomLover (talk) 01:58, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hello to you. 14:08, September 18, 2016 (UTC) What about Carl Reiner? TheSitcomLover (talk) 10:02, September 19, 2016 (UTC) He does a good job as well. 15:49, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Do you like him? TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:10, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello? TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:14, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I sure do. Ellis 22:08, September 22, 2016 (UTC) All of the actors? TheSitcomLover (talk) 05:36, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Most of them, some of which I've never heard of. Ellis 22:02, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Like whom? TheSitcomLover (talk) 13:49, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Orlando Jones, David Herman, Daryl Sabara, Lisa Kudrow, and Julian Holloway. Ellis 20:14, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay. TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Also, please get them to bring back Father of the Pride. TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:09, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Bring back the series? How? Ellis 20:53, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Try somethin'. TheSitcomLover (talk) 11:00, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Well, I do know that DreamWorks is planning to bring thousands of hours worth of shows on Netflix, so they could bring back Father of the Pride. Ellis 23:33, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Are you sure? TheSitcomLover (talk) 10:20, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I don't know. But I think at this point, they've forgotten about it. Ellis 22:55, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Anything is possible. TheSitcomLover (talk) 08:04, September 29, 2016 (UTC) It would seem that way, yes. Ellis 16:22, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Email them to bring it back with more episodes and the cast reprising their roles and to get a young Daryl Sabara soundalike for Hunter. TheSitcomLover (talk) 06:12, October 1, 2016 (UTC) I will. Ellis 22:42, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Great! Let me know how it goes! TheSitcomLover (talk) 00:10, October 2, 2016 (UTC) I will. Ellis 13:21, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Great. TheSitcomLover (talk) 22:03, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Do you like Buck Cluck? TheSitcomLover (talk) 07:32, October 4, 2016 (UTC) No! He's a fat bastard! Ellis 22:27, October 4, 2016 (UTC) No he's not! He was just a misunderstood, incompetent father at first! TheSitcomLover (talk) 01:59, October 5, 2016 (UTC) That's not what I saw. Ellis 02:41, October 5, 2016 (UTC) He was a good father. TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:29, October 5, 2016 (UTC) I don't think so. Ellis 13:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) But he was not a villain. TheSitcomLover (talk) 22:13, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Well anyways, have you ever watched Jimmy Neutron? Also created by O Entertainment. Ellis 22:33, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. You like it? TheSitcomLover (talk) 22:42, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be an admin on Jimmy Neutron Wiki. Ellis 00:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) How is it goin' with Father of the Pride? TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Not too bad. Kind of hard to catch up with so many things I got going on though. Ellis 16:43, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Busy? TheSitcomLover (talk) 20:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. I've got classes and projects going on. Ellis 20:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Are you still doin' all you can to get Father of the Pride back on air? TheSitcomLover (talk) 21:21, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I am. But as I said, I've got personal matters to take care of. Besides, DreamWorks isn't doing TV anymore. In case you didn't know, they're doing Netflix now. Ellis 22:41, October 6, 2016 (UTC) I know. But I am open to possibilities. TheSitcomLover (talk) 01:59, October 7, 2016 (UTC) I can see that. Any other wikis you like besides the other two we've been on? Ellis 15:26, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. TheSitcomLover (talk) 22:52, October 7, 2016 (UTC) You can also help out Open Season Wiki. TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:04, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Must I? Ellis 14:15, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Why not? TheSitcomLover (talk) 02:47, October 9, 2016 (UTC) I don't know. Ellis 18:39, October 9, 2016 (UTC) You can. TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:24, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Of course I can do it. But I don't know if I can get around to it. Ellis 00:59, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, see if you can. TheSitcomLover (talk) 04:47, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Ellis 22:27, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay. TheSitcomLover (talk) 06:58, October 12, 2016 (UTC) How did it go? TheSitcomLover (talk) 12:38, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Beats me. I haven't gotten round to it. Ellis 13:51, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Why? TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:33, October 20, 2016 (UTC) 'Cause I'm busy? Ellis 11:23, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Okay. TheSitcomLover (talk) 11:31, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Sign this please. https://www.change.org/p/dreamworks-bring-back-father-of-the-pride-with-new-episodes --TheSitcomLover (talk) 12:01, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Done. Ellis 12:13, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Really? TheSitcomLover (talk) 19:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Yep. It's all signed. Ellis 22:26, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Could you also alert others to sign up to 100 to make it happen? TheSitcomLover (talk) 23:31, October 20, 2016 (UTC) How am I supposed to do that? People barely even remember this show, even DreamWorks. Ellis 18:13, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Why not? It was still great. TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:18, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Like my Uncle Kendall once said; "Some cartoons were best left alone." Ellis 13:45, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Not always true though. TheSitcomLover (talk) 02:59, October 23, 2016 (UTC) I guess. Ellis 13:52, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Mm-hmm. TheSitcomLover (talk) 03:29, October 24, 2016 (UTC)